


(Talk of) Wedding Bells

by canicallyoumaddie



Series: Our Story: A Domestic Klance AU [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Talk, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/canicallyoumaddie
Summary: Keith’s just minding his own business, when out of the blue, Lance pops the question. Without really popping the question. It’s weird.





	(Talk of) Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my Google Docs and didn’t know what to do with it so I gave it a read-through and am going to toss it into the void. I hope you enjoy it! <3

Keith was sitting at the table, minding his own business, when out of the blue Lance leans over the couch in the living room and says:

“We should get married, right?”

Keith choked on the sip of coffee he’d just taken and looked at him incredulously. Lance just stared back and waved his hand emphatically.

“Right?” 

Keith’s jaw had dropped slightly, allowing a little coffee to dribble out onto the book he was reading. “Oh, damn it…” he  
muttered, dabbing at the dark spot on the off-white page briefly before meeting Lance’s eyes again. “I’m sorry?” 

Lance rolled his eyes dramatically and flipped ungracefully over the back of the couch, landing on the floor with a soft _thud_. “We should get married.” He didn’t seem to understand that repeating the statement over again didn’t really...explain it. 

“What brought _that_ particular revelation on?” Keith said, abandoning his book and leaning back in the chair, eyeing his partner suspiciously. “You almost made me choke.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” 

Keith’s jaw dropped again, this time thankfully without a coffee casualty. “ _Lance oh my god_.”

Lance gave him a lewd smile and picked himself off the floor, headed straight for Keith. “Just stating facts.” He stopped a foot in front of him, leaning down slightly to look Keith in the eyes. “I’m serious though.”

Keith made a strangled noise. “You do not mince words.”

A shrug. “Call it a character flaw.”

“One of many.” Keith said, attempting to hide a smile and failing. Lance didn’t even bother to fake a look of shock, instead choosing to wrap his arms around Keith’s neck and lower himself onto Keith’s lap. 

“It’s not like we haven’t talked about it _before_ ,” Lance said, lacing his fingers behind Keith’s head. 

“You’re right.”

“So? We should.”

Keith looked at him skeptically. “Is this supposed to be a proposal? Or…?”

Lance’s eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. “Oh no, definitely not. I just want to make sure you agree.”  


“That we should get married.”

A nod. 

Keith purses his lips and placed a hand on each of Lance’s hips, kneading thoughtfully. He left Lance hanging for a moment before leaning in to whisper, “I’m inclined to agree.” 

Lance pulled back with a wide grin stretched across his face, and his face practically glowed in his triumph. “Sweet.” He kissed Keith briefly on the mouth before carefully getting off his lap. “Ok, you can go back to your book.”

Spluttering, Keith watched him go back to the couch. Right before falling face-first over the couch arm, he shot Keith a little wave and a wink, then disappeared behind the cushions. 

“Ohhh, no. You don’t get to do that,” Keith said, sliding back the chair with a screech in the abruptness of motion. “I’m coming over there!”

He marched over to the sound of Lance’s happy squeal before pouncing, disappearing as well. Lance laughed and shouted “No tickling, that’s so unfair!” and Keith’s laughter in response echoed around the room.


End file.
